Disney vs Non Disney Villains Episode 4 Pay the Piper
I do not own the character used here. MOVIES YOU MAY NEED TO BE FAMILIAR WITH Oliver and Company-1988-Disney All Dogs Go to Heaven -1989-Don Bluth NEW YORK CITY, NY, USA-SYKES' WAREHOUSE-11: 57 PM "Aw, man, this is a scary one, Mr. Carface!" "Killer…" "Yeah?" "Shut up!" Carface and Killer were entering Sykes' abode. Carface pushed the doorbell as it made a small buzzing noise. A raspy voice could be heard. "What? What the hell is it?" "It's me, Carface!" "Come in, and make it quick!" As Carface and Killer made their way through the dark hallways, Sykes' terrifying voice made Killer tremble. Carface simply rolled his eyes at the little coward. Sykes' voice would echo… "How long? 48 days? Whatever just kill 'em! Alright, I'll call you back, Ratcliffe; I've got some business to take care of!" Carface seated himself in a rolling chair. Sykes put the phone down. "Well, well, well, if it isn't good old Mr. Carface Carruthers! Do we have something green and leafy to make me very happy?" "Ah, come on, Billy, you and I have known each other for a long time! Can't you make a small exception for an old buddy?" "Carface, I do not believe you understand your predicament…" Killer shivered again. "…when I don't get my money…" Sykes raised his hand… "…people get hurt!" Sykes snapped his fingers, and in almost an instant, Sykes' two twin Dobermans, Roscoe and Desoto charged at Killer from behind Sykes' desk, growling and barking wildly. Killer let out a girlish shriek, however, the two malicious dogs, were literally stalled at barley a centimeter away from Killer's face, their leashes attached to another chair behind Sykes' desk. Sykes snapped a second time, and pulled a pair of bone shaped dog treats from a drawer in his desk, and tossed them to the dogs. "Good boys…" Roscoe and DeSoto returned to behind the desk, chuckling to themselves... "We got 'em good, eh, Roscoe?" Roscoe simply let out a mean spirited laugh in response. Sykes pulled a lighter and another large cigar from his coat pocket. "Now, let me show you something, Carface." Carface raised his eyebrows at the loan shark. Sykes looked at the cigar with longing, then, he grinned. "Cuban cigars, Carface. I had to pull some strings to get my hands on them, but it was really worth it." Sykes flicked the lighter's switch, as a small flame sparked. He lifted it to the cigar as it lit on fire. "See, here are most people Carface." He enlightened as he took a small drag on the cigar. Only a small amount of paper burned. "See? I pay them a little, they pay me a little. Everything is fine." Carface rolls his eyes, while Killer, still traumatized by Roscoe and DeSoto, was hiding behind Carface. "Now, here is you, Carface." Sykes took an extremely long drag off of the cigar. "You take lots of money, and never pay it back. And you know what happens to people like you?" Sykes finished the cigar, as the ash falls onto an ash tray, which he emptied into a waste paper basket sitting next to his desk. Sykes went on, "You have until tomorrow, Carface. 8:00 AM. I'll be there, and if there's nothing green, something will be red!" QUEENS, NY, USA- CARFACE'S HIDEOUT-2:25 AM Carface and Killer drop themselves off in the casino hall of their casino. "Oh, Carface! This is bad! Really bad! Sykes will take us by our necks and-" "Killer!" "Um, yeah?" "Shut up! I have a plan…" "What? Are you going to give him his money like you should?" "Ah, Killer. You don't understand…." MANHATTEN, NY, USA-STREETS-3:59 AM Sykes stepped into his large silver car and stepped in the gas pedal. He was mad as a bull! He pulled out of the driveway, and pulled on the ignition lever so hard, he pulled it clear off! "I want my damn money!" The car speeded off onto the highway! He didn't care who or what was in the way, his goal was to collect! Meanwhile, Killer is looking out from Carface's hideout with a pair of binoculars. "He's coming sir!" "Then, set up his surprise!" "You mean, the money sir?" "No, you little moron, the big surprise!" Killer runs down to the driveway where a small AMC Gremlin was sitting. Killer opened the trunk and packed it with several sticks of dynamite and crates of pure TNT. Carface pulled the door open, and pulled the ignition, went behind the car, and pushed it down the driveway. "W-What good will this do?" "Just watch…" Killer got out his binoculars, but Carface slapped them out of his hands. "Trust me, you will not need those. On the highway, Sykes was driving like a madman and not looking until he noticed an AMC Gremlin with no driver! His eyes grew filled with fear. "Oh son of a…" Then, the AMC Gremlin filled with explosives came in contact with Sykes' Lincoln Continental. The explosion was massive, and could be seen from across the city. Carface was right. Killer didn't need the binoculars. AND NOW, A 9-NEWS SPECIAL REPORT A shaky helicopter camera flew high above the remains of the crash. A nervous voice talking. "This is Josh Henderson with 9-News, it seems a car crash has caused an enormous explosion in New York, an AMC Gremlin with no know driver packed with explosives, collided with Lincoln Continental. The owner of the Lincoln has been identified as loan shark, Bill Sykes. Although neither bodies were found, they can both be presumed dead…" Carface picked up the remote and turned off the TV. "Ah ha ha, perfect! Roscoe and DeSoto had also seen the News Report. DeSoto was sad, while Rosoce was more angry. "Don't worry, DeSoto, we'll find this little rat bastard and tear him to ribbons!"